


The Sleepover

by JamesJenkins9



Category: 1TEAM (Band), K-pop
Genre: Anal Sex, Band Fic, Boys' Love, Brotherly Love, Celebrities, Fanfiction, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Friends to Lovers, Fun, Gay, Group Sex, Homoeroticism, Kissing, Korean Characters, Licking, Lust, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgy, Porn With Plot, Romance, Short, Sleepovers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: The band gets together for a slumber party where they are anything but tired.
Relationships: Jin Sungho | BC/Lee Jinwoo, Jin Sungho | BC/Lee Junghoon, Jin Sungho | BC/Lee Rubin, Jin Sungho | BC/Moon Jehyun, Lee Jinwoo/Lee Junghoon, Lee Jinwoo/Lee Rubin, Lee Junghoon/Lee Rubin, Lee Rubin/Moon Jehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> I recently became a fan of 1TEAM and could not wait to do a story about them. More will come, hope you enjoy my first one about them! The events depicted in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to any person living or dead is merely coincidental. Reviews are very much appreciated, thanks!

A medley of giggles, moans and gasps echoed from the Seoul condominium room. The air thick with a lovingly freely affectionate aura as the charming members of 1TEAM unashamedly engaged in a spell of fiery eroticism upon a King Sized blue mattress. 

On either side of the bedframe Jinwoo and BC knelt, both eager to get in on the action. Blonde curly haired Junghoon sat before Jinwoo, happily leaning forward to share a kiss with the brunette green-eyed vocalist. At the foot of the bed blue-haired Rubin reclined on his back fully naked. Jehyun on his knees graciously taking his bedmate's throbbing manhood between his enticing lips while the red-head BC enjoyed caressing his ass. 

BC slapped on Jehyun's butt cheeks hard enough for him to take Rubin in much more. The moans coming from the comely vocalist was all the proof needed to show how much Jehyun craved his friends. Junghoon came closer and kissed at Jinwoo's nipples while fingering him. Rubin reached over and tapped Jinwoo's statuesque ass briefly before being captivated by Jehyun's skilled mouth. His head turning to and fro at the all encompassing pleasure. He lifted his head for a full view. By now Junghoon and Jinwoo's kisses increased along with their beaming flirty playfulness. Junghoon now stroking his partner off.

"Lemme hit this good," he said before meeting Jinwoo's lips again. "God you taste so good..." he complimented and nibbled at Jinwoo's neck.

Jinwoo smiled. "You know how I love it BIG..." he said as they were now joined like eagles. Junghoon sliding his erection inside the latter. 

"Not so much as on the other side," Junghoon remarked in jest. 

"Yeah, what are you gonna do?" Jinwoo asked. "Join the Dark Side?" He didn't have a minute to enjoy the jibe as Junghoon's lips collided on his for more toothsome kisses. 

To the left, BC sheathed himself inside Jehyun while still slapping that pert bottom which looked more than voluptuously gorgeous to him. Jinwoo also reached a free arm over to cop a feel as BC's pounding quickened. At the same time, Jehyun kept his torso suspended over the mattress even though his friends delightful favors were enough to reduce anyone to a mere puddle. He finally did cave in, turning to watch BC dominate him. Jinwoo touched his right leg while he laid back, Junghoon's cock siphoning in and out of him with sweet fluidity. 

"Shit that feels good!" Jinwoo exclaimed while his mates laughed and concurred with the fact. Their lovely voices muddling together.

Slaps on buttocks and enticed groans bounced on the blue painted walls as the band indulged in the _slumber party_ they had been looking forward to the entire week. Jinwoo falling into an almost ethereal intimate existence feeling Junghoon continue to aerate his rosebud. Pushing himself up, he slipped his tongue into Junghoon's mouth, welcomed instantly. 

Roles changed as Junghoon's back faced the end of the bed, stunned as Jinwoo caressed his crotch. Jehyun this time laid at the end, eating BC out while jacking him off. BC's mouth currently worshipping Rubin's tender nipples. The latter relishing how warm his friend's head felt on his lap. They both ran their hands devotedly along each others chests. 

Junghoon sat up for a clear view and stroked BC's left leg. Jinwoo stole a kiss from Rubin, who gave his leg one quick touch. 

Rubin got up and stood at the right corner of the bed before leaning down to kiss BC. Jinwoo sat up, one leg over top of Junghoon's as he continued his rippling throbs. Kissing Junghoon's right leg and jerking him in between. Rubin, not wanting to miss out, leaned over and hungrily lapped on his friend's nipple. Junghoon's brown eyes half-lidded from the two front sexual _assaults_ he was now facing. Jinwoo's cock nearly triumphed in making him _explode_. BC now caught up eating Rubin out, determined to show him some love soon before they all were spent. 

Tickled by the act, Rubin moved back to kiss BC and give his left nipple the _Royal Treatment_. Jehyun leaned over above him before pushing his back straight up. 

"Sit on my face!" he said to BC with sparkling violet-colored eyes. 

"You got it," BC replied as he got into position. His face going crimson at Jehyun's tongue darting inside of him.

Rubin now at Jehyun's anal gate, lapping away on it with his tongue. His fine smooth hand playing with the needy cock as a kitten would with a plush toy. Laughter came about all around the bed. 

Junghoon and Rubin laid back at the frame of the bed. Jinwoo and Jehyun worshipped their crotches and cocks with showers of bobs and kisses. BC knelt behind Jehyun and tamped his ass happily. Rubin leaned over and licked Junghoon's right nipple while Jinwoo peppered his chest and leg with smooches. Jehyun gasped as BC inserted a finger into his butt, loving how his friend's face went strawberry pink. 

BC pulled out of Jehyun and quietly walked around the bed to Junghoon, his face aflame in joy as Jinwoo bobbed up and down on his cock before crawling up to claim his appetizing lips.

"Bawdy" Junghoon muttered sticking out his tongue playfully as all his friends took part in displaying their gratifying love for him. Jehyun lapped at his left nipple while Jinwoo fingered his ass.

"Want me to fuck you?" Junghoon heard one of his friends ask. The rest of the band's words became indistinguishable as Jehyun went in for another lick. 

Rubin grabbed at Jinwoo's cock in jest as he kept plunging his three fingers deeper into Junghoon. 

"Want me to fuck you?" Rubin asked Jehyun while sporting a zealous grin. 

"Sure" Jehyun answered. 

Rubin reached over to the bedside table on the right for a fresh condom. BC too came back to the party and sucked up the taste of Junghoon's nipples, then along his collar bone. Gently, Rubin rubbed along BC's butt crack as he got on his knees to touch Junghoon.

"You love me?" Junghoon asked Rubin in a partial laugh as his friend passionately ratted his mouth over Junghoon's cock. Jehyun vigorously pounded away at his sweet rear.

"Want me to take you Doggy Style?" Jehyun asked to which Junghoon obliged gladly, turning to bare his ass ready. 

Jinwoo himself relished the elation of Junghoo's ass. BC reclined against the bedframe, not hesitating to hide his mirth at Rubin sucking him off while Jehyun battered on his _gate_. 

"Sorry" one of the gang said as he plunged a tad too hard. The following conversation drowned out by their overjoyed natural cries of pleasance. 

Junghoon sat on Jinwoo's cock while his friend listlessly stroked him off. Their moans colliding with those of the other three whose climax was about to come to an epic head. BC howling in a glorious haze over the buzz Rubin's mouth gave him. Jinwoo fingered him in turn as the five came together like snakes. 

"Fuck this is so good!" BC exclaimed to his mates amused joy. His friends clamored over and round him to help in making him cum. They all burst out laughing, BC biting into a fist as Jehyun's mouth caused his cum-soaking detonation. 

Resting upon each others bodies, sweat slick and trying to catch their breaths, the band gleamed proudly over how close they were and how much of a blessing this night proved to be. 


End file.
